When the Truth Comes Out
by M14Mouse
Summary: Having a secret identity is easy. Having a secret identity and having it revealed….well…not so much as the Mystic Force Rangers found out.


When the Truth Comes Out

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Having a secret identity is easy. Having a secret identity and having it revealed….well…not so much as the Mystic Force Rangers found out.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Mrs. Thorn found out from the children.

They found out from the television.

She wasn't quite sure why television was on since they were supposed to be doing their homework.

She remembered Justin running through the house and screaming that cousin Chip was on tv. She had to yell at him to quiet down. At first, she thought nothing of it. Toby had the habit of using his employees in his commercials for his music store.

It never bothered her as long as it was decent and she got to see it before it came out. She had no problem with it.

"Auntie?" Rosa said softly.

She turned her niece who stood next to her chair.

"Yes?" She said as she turned around.

"Cousin Chip is on tv," She said.

"Is one of Toby's commercials?"

Rosa shook her head no. She frowned for a moment.

"No…There is a bad monster came and Cousin Chip and the others beat them up!"

She blinked then rolled her wheelchair toward the living room. The television was on. She could hear the typical battle noises that she had heard on the tv for the past year. Once she was there, she just stopped.

Her son was on television with his friends surrounded by a group of people. If you asked her years later what she saw, she would tell you that she didn't remember a thing. The moment that stuck into her mind was watching her child morph into a power ranger.

Her son was a power ranger.

Her thoughts scrambled to this past year. There were signs. There was bruises and sudden tiredness. There were missed family events and late night errands. There were training sessions and missing Aspirin.

There were a lot of things that her son needed to explain.

So does Mr. Daggeron.

"Justin! Rosa! We are going for a ride," She shouted.

-MFMFMFMF-

Mr. Rocca found out from his wife, who found out from Cassandra.

And he almost didn't believe them.

It took his wife several minutes to tell him to turn on the damn television. He sat there and just…watched.

His mind couldn't really progress that his girls were power rangers.

Honestly, have they met his girls? Maddie was studious, quiet, and enjoyed her time around the camera. Vida…he could see as a power ranger. She was stubborn, willful, and determined.

How on god's green Earth did his children become power rangers? They didn't even know how to fight. Isn't that supposed to be important?

He frowned.

It was probably Chip's or Xander's fault because those two always got into some sort of trouble or that new kid…Nic…Nick?

He knew those boys were bad news.

But that doesn't change the fact that his girls are power rangers.

His thoughts turned to the last year for anything strange.

No…No…he could think of nothing.

His daughters were the same. Same interests…same everything. Maybe, a little tired here and there but they are teenagers. Of course, they were tired. Maddie seemed to be coming out her shell a bit more but it could her growing up or that Nick boy. Vida has seemed to be opening up more but that could because she is dating Chip.

He needed to invite that boy to dinner to check him.

Most of the time, he had to check Vida's boyfriends.

Now she and Chip are going steady. He didn't have to quite worry about that. Now, it is Maddie's turn.

But he will worry about that later.

First, he had to get his thoughts around his girls being power rangers.

God, Power Rangers….

What is the world coming too?

-MFMFMFMF-

Mr. Bly heard the news three days later.

It wasn't from his son or his friends. It didn't come from the television or the newspapers.

No, it came from an old lady at the airport.

He knew that the whole world had gone crazy in that moment.

The only he could do was laugh.

End of Impressions

Next Chapter: First Thoughts

A/N: I had this idea for awhile now. Finally got around to tackling the bunny. Read and review if you wish.


End file.
